Reencuentro con la felicidad
by Gynee
Summary: Ocho meses sin verte, sin poder besarte, tocarte, molestarte...ocho meses que fueron para mí la perdición... Ahora que puedo volver a verte, no dudes que pienso quedarme a tu lado...para siempre. AcexNojiko


Buenaas! os traigo un one shot... ¡AceNo! waaw, creo que, a parte de mi otro fic, es el segundo de FanFiction(en spanish) y esto no puede ser!! animaros gente! xD

espero que os guste leerlo tanto como yo suspiré escribiéndolo ~~ xD (de hecho lo acabé ahora mismo.. en fin...)

**Los personajes utilizados en este fic no son míos, son propiedad e Eiichiro Oda... de ser míos Habría LuNa, AceNo y ZoRo ^^**

**Reencuentro con la felicidad**

Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto dolor, de tanto sufrimiento estaba, por fin, a las puertas de aquella isla donde se encontraba su único y eterno amor, donde se encontraba la fuente de su vida, donde su corazón había dejado de latir después de haber tenido que partir. Estuvo unos minutos parado, sin ser capaz de moverse. Buscó con la mirada la calle donde se encontraba su meta, su felicidad. De pronto, un miedo se apoderó de él.

-"¿Y si no quiere volver a verme?"-Aquella duda le estaba oprimiendo el corazón, desesperándole. Hacía ocho meses que había tenido que marcharse. Y es que desde que había decidido dejar a Barba blanca y vivir a Cocoyashi junto a la chica que había conocido gracias a las bodas que se celebraron entre su hermano y Nami, los problemas con la marine habían sido múltiples. Habían llegado a descubrir todo de él, hasta sabían que la chica por la que dependía su existencia vivía con él, sabían que la principal debilidad de Ace era, solamente, Nojiko.

Por esta razón decidió marcharse de allí. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que la armada intentara siquiera a ir tras Nojiko. No dejaría que la tocasen; tenía algo claro, y es que nadie le arrebataría a Nojiko, absolutamente nadie.

Había hecho un pacto con la marine; él iría con ellos a cambio de que dejaran en paz a Nojiko, y por tanto a toda su isla. Los cobardes de la marine le habían amenazado con un Buster Call si no se entregaba por propia voluntad. Y así lo había hecho, dejando atrás su vida, dejando atrás su felicidad. Aún recordaba el sufrimiento que vio en los ojos de Nojiko al confesarle que se iría para no dañarla, para salvar a toda la isla. Ella había estallado en un llanto que nunca se sacó de la cabeza. Si no fuera porqué estaba decidido a marcharse habría rectificado al instante y la habría tomado allí mismo para calmarla y para asegurarle que siempre estaría allí. Pero no podía. Y esto le destrozaba. Ella se negaba a dejarlo ir, y él se moría por hacer lo mismo. Pero si cedía ante la tentación sabía que las consecuencias serían horribles para él. El Buster Call arrasaría la isla… pero lo que le angustiaba profundamente era que le arrebatarían a Nojiko, aquello era lo que quería evitar pagando cualquier precio, aunque este fuera su propia vida.

Así pues, lo entregaron al gobierno, aprisionándolo en Impel Down, la peor prisión de todo el mundo. Aquella prisión realmente era horrible; apenas había visto la luz del sol, sus días se reducían a imaginarse que tras aquellas rugosas y húmedas paredes donde tenía su espalda recostada estaba aquella torpe chica que un día causó que su corazón lo abandonara, solamente para instalarse en el pecho de ella. Imaginarse a Nojiko sonriendo era un consuelo para él, pero al mismo tiempo su cerebro le recordaba que aquello seguía siendo una mera y simple ilusión a la que él no podía tocarla, verla, sentirla, abrazarla, besarla… ni siquiera estar con ella. Aquello hacía que cada vez las esperanzas que tenía de ver de nuevo la luz del sol se hicieran casi nulas. Sabía que no tardarían mucho en ejecutarle, pero para él era un alivio; prefería estar muerto antes que vivir toda una vida sin Nojiko, por muy triste y absurdo que pudiera parecer. Aún así, la resignación no llegó.

Lo que él no pensó fue en que tenía un hermano dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él y que este lograra sacarlo de allí, con la ayuda de Boa Hancock y de Barba Blanca, para su sorpresa. Lo mejor fue que Impel Down quedó completamente destruido, y que la información sobre Ace desapareció bajo los escombros de aquella horrible prisión.

Gracias a Luffy ahora él estaba allí, en Cocoyashi, a metros de Nojiko, a pocos metros de la felicidad.

Las calles estaban repletas de gente, que mirándoles sorprendidos le saludaban y le sonreían. Comentaban lo feliz que se pondría Nojiko al verle de nuevo.

Llegó a la plaza del pueblo y allí, multitud de recuerdos despertaron en su cabeza, memorias de ocho meses antes.

-¡Ace! ¿Eres tú realmente?-Preguntó una voz masculina que se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

-Genzo…-Dijo sorprendido y contento.-Sí, he vuelto.

-¡Chico, ven aquí!-Exclamó el hombre agarrando a Ace de los hombros y revolviéndole el pelo.

-Como eché todo esto de menos… -Exclamó él con un aire melancólico.

-Después me lo contarás todo, muchacho…-Genzo hizo una pausa-¿Supongo que echaste a Nojiko de menos eh?-Dijo con voz pervertida. Ace, al escuchar aquél nombre sintió su corazón latir fuertemente.

-No sabes como…-Dijo él con un eje de rabia en sus palabras, para después añadir-Pero ahora todo pasó… Nada me hará marcharme de esta isla de nuevo, Genzo…

-Ahora tu vida está aquí, Ace… Realmente espero que te pueda tener aquí mucho tiempo…

-Me tendrás que aguantar toda tu vida, viejo…-Le dijo Ace sonriendo. Se hacía cruces del buen humor que empezaba a tener. La angustia que antes le consumía empezaba a desaparecer.

-Muy gracioso, muchacho…- Ya veremos como estás tú dentro de unos años ¬¬

-Seguro que mejor que tú…-Ace empezaba a cansarse de la conversación, quería ver de una vez a Nojiko y después, ya se ocuparía del pueblo.

EL hombre notó el nerviosismo de Ace y le dio un golpe en la espalda, incitándole a marcharse. Ace, agradeciéndole mentalmente el gesto, se puso a correr para poder llegar antes a su hogar. Logró esquivar un par de personas antes de poder estar frente a la puerta de su casa. Pensó a tocar el timbre, pero recordó lo que Nojiko le dijo antes de partir_ "La puerta de tu casa estará siempre abierta para cuando vuelvas". _Ella realmente no quiso hacerse a la idea de no ver más a Ace, intentó tomárselo como algo pasajero. Y, por suerte del destino, acertó.

Así pues, el chico, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho fuertemente, abrió la puerta entrando por fin a su casa. Lo que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco fue ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos dormida en el sofá del salón respirando pausadamente.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta llegar en el sofá, embobado por la belleza que estaba contemplando. Se arrodilló frente a ella y no pudo más, acercó lentamente sus labios a los de la chica dormida y los rozó.

Ace notó una descarga eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo al notar después de tanto tiempo los labios de Nojiko. Lo había deseado tanto... y ahora lo estaba haciendo; estaba besando de nuevo a Nojiko.

Verla dormida era para él un bonito panorama, pero en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era ver sus ojos de nuevo, ver su orgullosa sonrisa... verla a ella. Profundizó aquél beso deseando que la chica le correspondiese, anhelaba sentir su aliento dentro de su boca. Al notar que la chica no correspondía se separó un poco y lo que vio lo dejó helado. Nojiko estaba soltando silenciosas lágrimas que se perdían por su cara. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Creía que era un sueño?

-"Nada de eso...."-Pensó Ace mirando seriamente a la chica-"Nunca más quiero volver a verte llorar..."- Y con este pensamiento volvió a besar a la chica, la abrazó y la mimó.

-Nojiko...-Le susurró-Ya estoy aquí...contigo...-La había abrazado con tal fuerza que pensaba que la chica se podría romper. Notó que ella se movía y que lloraba con más fuerza-Esto no es un sueño... abre los ojos y lo comprobarás... chica torpe...-Al oír aquello Nojiko abrió los ojos sobresaltada y sorprendida, y al ver a Ace tan cerca de él solo fue capaz de susurrar entrecortadamente.

-¿E-eres...Ace?

-Sí, Nojiko, he vuelto a por ti...

-Ace...Ace...-Nojiko empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Tanto tiempo sufriendo por él, tanto dolor que su corazón había sufrido... y todo por este chico que lo dejó tan perdidamente enamorada. No pudo más.

-¡¡¡ACE!!!-Gritó aferrándose a él como si temiera que fuera otro bonito sueño en que él volvía a por ella, Bonito pero desgarrador sueño en que sus esperanzas se rompían en mil pedazos.

-Nojiko...Te amo... Te amo tanto...-Le susurró Ace abrazándola posesivamente y intentando saborear otra vez la fragancia que desprendía la chica.

Ella no fue capaz de decir nada más, aquello había sido demasiado para ella. Aún no sabía si creérselo, pues había soñado con aquello muchísimas veces... veces en que cuando ella le rodeaba los brazos en su cuello y se acercaba para besarle él desaparecía en una gris nube de humo, dejándole plantada, dejándola vacía por dentro.

Cuando Ace estaba a punto de volver a hablar de nuevo ella se le adelantó.

-Ace...-Le susurró, Seguidamente se separó un poco de él para ver su rostro. Le dolió haberse habido de separar de él, pero tenía que asegurarse de que estaba viviendo una realidad y no una mentira-Ace... –Volvió a susurrar ahora estando frente a frente con los ojos oscuros y profundos de su gran amor-.

-Dime...

-Por favor... prométeme.... prométeme que nunca más... vas a volver a hacerme esto...-Lo dijo con una expresión de profundo dolor y sufrimiento, algo que él entendió, pues él lo había sufrido por igual-Que siempre... vas a estar a mi lado...-Y sin dejar que él respondiera hizo lo que soñaba siempre. Rodeó el cuello de Ace con sus brazos y se acercó lentamente a él. Cuando pudo notar el aliento de él mezclándose con el suyo lágrimas de felicidad se asomaron en sus ojos rojos. Acabó de juntar sus labios con los de él, notando aquella sensación que solo él podía causarle, notando que una calidez empezaba a almacenarse en su interior. El chico profundizó el beso, y ella notó que después de mucho tiempo... oyó de nuevo latir su corazón.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

¿que os ha parecido este one shot? ha sido algo que empezé a escribir para relacionarlo con el otro fic AceNo... en fín, que la cosa se parecerá, pero es que una vez que me sale un one shot...(siempre acabo alargándolos xD) creo que el final mola ^o^ kawaii x33 xD

bueno, espero comentarios... y visitas T^T

que viva el AcexNojikoo x33


End file.
